The Candy House
by kkcnelson2002
Summary: Written for a challenge at The No Name "Use an existing fairy tale as the inspiration for a story featuring Jason Morgan and ANY of the people in his history to tell your version or create characters of your own. Story can be set in the present, in the past, the future, or be strictly fantasy." This is AU and while it does tie in GH history it does not follow the current storyline.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was written for a challenge over on The No Name ( z13 dot invisionfree dot com/The_No_Name remove the spaces and replace dot with .) If you are looking for good GH fiction this is a great site! Enjoy.

**The Challenge:**  
>Use an existing fairy tale as the inspiration for a story featuring Jason Morgan and ANY of the people in his history to tell your version or create characters of your own. Story can be set in the present, in the past, the future, or be strictly fantasy.<p>

Stories can range from multiple parts to one-shots. Multiple chapters should not less than three (3) and not longer than six (6).

It was well after midnight and everything around him was dark. The scent of musty earth and salt water drifted in from the opening of the tunnel a couple of yards ahead of the small alcove where he and Bethany had carved out a hidden sanctuary for themselves. They were sitting in a nest of blankets that had been taken from the house over the last two years; she slept with her head cradled in his lap as he gently stroked her hair with his fingers.

A small smile nudged the corner of his mouth as he remembered the name Bethany had given the house others called Wyndamere. From the time they were in the orphanage together she had always loved fairy tales and she decided that this was the Candy House. They were Hansel and Gretel and the great house sitting on Spoon Island in the middle of Port Charles Bay was the wicked witch's house, but not of gingerbread and cupcakes but what Americans called Rock Candy or Crack. He only hoped that the end of their story would also end with the defeat of the witch, Helena Cassadine.

Unlike Hansel and Gretel there was no loving father waiting for either of them. Both had been abandoned, as so many others had, in a Russian orphanage. Jason tucked the blanket around her shoulders to keep the damp air off her as he remembered when they meet nearly ten years ago.

She had arrived from the house for young children in the north, a place where workers pretended to care and there were plenty of toys and books for everyone. Mazanovsky was not that place. She was a beautiful flame, eight years old with shinning blond hair and sparking blue eyes in the world of grey around them. He had silently watched her for over a week before someone tried to hit her for the first time. At nine years old he had spent an eternity in purgatory and had learned to be strong, to protect himself, to never show weakness, how to create an illusion to keep others away. When Sergey had tried to hit her for having a ball that he wanted something in Jason had ignited. He grabbed Sergey's arm before he could strike her, pushing the other boy away with one hand as he pulled her smaller body behind him.

"Ne trogayte yeye." (Do not touch her.) He had demanded while looking directly into Sergey's eyes.

"Кто собирается остановить меня?" (Who is going to stop me?") The larger twelve year old puffed his chest.

"YA eto sdelayu." (I will.) He replied while taking his own step forward.

Jason had been in enough fights; had silently taken enough beatings that Sergey just grabbed the ball Bethany had dropped and walked away. As he turned to make sure she was all right, Bethany had flown into his body, almost knocking him over, wrappinghim in the first hug he could ever remember receiving. As he brought his own arms around her he had known that he belonged to her.

"Jason?" Bethany tried to raise her head from his lap as he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder keeping her in place.

"Shh, I am here, you are safe." He wished he did not have to give her those words but he had watched over her sleeping enough times to know the nightmares always took her a few moments to break away from them.

"What time is it?" She turned from her side to lie on her back looking up into his face, his hand moving with her to rest below her sternum.

"Late," he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him and sat up cuddling into his side with his arm still wrapped around her.

"Late, the man says. How late?" She nudged her head under his chin. "Do you think The Witch knows we are gone?"

"I do not think the Tsarina Cassadine cares, she was meeting with her Business partners about Trade Routes. Too busy to worry about her carriers." Or what the others might do to them, he silently though as he wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"Do you think we made the right choice? I mean when we agreed to come here?"

"I do not like here and I will get us out, but what other choice did we have? Russia is not safe; we might be dead by now or worse if we had stayed. Betka, I will not lose you." Bethany moved to face him as she straddled his hips, taking his face in her soft hands as she forced him to look at her.

"I will never leave you." The steel she kept hidden clearly ringing in her voice as she brought their foreheads together. Only with her could he allow himself to find comfort in another. He bent and placed his head in the space between her neck and collarbone bringing her warmth into his soul as she wrapped him in her arms.

He could feel her start to rock them both, it was a habit born of a lack of human touch when they were both much younger. Many nights he could remember boys rocking in their beds even after sleep had claimed them, trying to find comfort where none was to be found. He was sure that the same had happened in the girl's dorms as well. Nights in the orphanage had always been the worst for them, forced apart when they needed each other the most.

"Do you remember Saint Petersburg and what we promised each other?" She whispered into his ear sending a shiver down his back. She knew it was his one ticklish spot and he smiled into her neck before pulling away.

"To never eat borscht again, no matter how hungry we are." He smiled at her while giving an exaggerated shiver of disgust.

"Nooo," she stood and held a hand out to help him up. "If you had not almost got your jaw broke you would not have had to eat soup for a month."

"Better my jaw than you." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, pulling her in he quickly kissed her temple, before starting toward the house.

It was silly banter that helped them both deal with a very bad time. Jason remembered the tiny apartment they shared in Saint Petersburg after being released from the orphanage. At sixteen and fifteen they were forced out of the system but nowhere near ready for life on the outside. The government gave them a small stipend but it was hardly enough to live on. They both took any job, legal or not, that came their way. Bethany was always thinking of the future, dreaming of a better life, when she meet Ian Devlin, an American doctor, who was willing to teacher her, and by extension Jason, English.

Everything seemed to being going alright until the night Jason came home late from a carrier job for the local mafia. As he entered the hallway outside their apartment he heard a muffed scream and banging. He burst through the door and found Bethany being held down on the bed by Dr. Devlin, her shirt was torn open and she was clawing at the doctor as he slapped her across the face forcing her whole head toward the door were she locked eyes with Jason. He quickly threw Ian off her but in the ensuing fight Dr. Devlin managed to land one good punch to Jason's jaw before being forced out of the apartment.

While Jason's jaw may have hurt it was nothing compared to the blank look in Bethany's eyes, and the pain of failing her was much worse. For the next few weeks he had eaten more soup than any man should have to but it gave his Betka something else to focus on as he slowly brought her out of the shell she had around her. The nightmares were worse after that and they spent three weeks rarely leaving the apartment before one of Helena Cassadine's employees knocked on their door.

"You still here," Bethany asked as she moved aside the back of the bookcase and opened the secret door to their room.

"Yes sorry, I was thinking." Jason peaked into the room first making sure no one was on the other side.

"So, do you remember what we promised?" She took his black leather jacket from him and hung it with hers in the closet. Jason checked the locks on the door to their room as well as all the leaded glass windows before closing the floor to ceiling curtains.

"I thought I told you, never eat soup again." A balled up sock hit the back of his head after he had turned to put his hand gun on his bedside table.

"You promised me that we could finish school." She easily dodged the sock he threw back at her.

"I was hoping you forget." He was smirking at her while he took off his shirt and walked across the room to put it in the laundry hamper before toeing off his boots and socks leaving him in just his jeans.

"Oh, you are not going to distract me." Bethany quickly slipped her jeans down her legs, stepping out of them as she threw off her shirt. "You promised that we would go to college and get real jobs." She bent over in just her bra and underwear to grab her clothes and then brushed across his chest while reaching to put them in the hamper.

"Betka, how are we going to go to school while stuck in the Candy House," he asked while taking off his own jeans and following her toward the bathroom where she was already turning on the shower.

"What if there was a way out? Would you take it?" She slipped out of the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower, warm steam gathering around her.

"What have you done?" He asked stepping in behind her.

"Nothing, yet. But I met the local Boss, or the boy who is his best friend. Your shoulders are very tight," Bethany told him as she reached up to wash his back.

Jason hung his head almost afraid to ask, "How did you meet this boy?"

"Switch places and do my back. I was at the library while between jobs and he was there. He is very sick, does not look good and when he got up to get another book he stumbled and almost fell. I had to help him." She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes pleading with him.

"I know you did," he signed as she turned back around and he shampooed her hair. "What happened next?"

"We talked for a little while and when he was leaving I helped him gather his books and then put his arm around my shoulders to help him to the car waiting out front for him. He was very nice to me and seemed surprised that I would touch him after he told me he had AIDS." She leaned into his hands as he lathered her hair, "I told him about Natalia. How she was my best friend and died of AIDS. I know what I was doing."

Jason and Bethany switched back so she could rinse her hair out, bubbles sliding down her back. "When we got to the car the Boss was there personally waiting for him. He was very concerned to see me helping Stone."

"Stone," Jason asked as he wiped the soap from his eyes.

"Yes, that was the boy's name, Stone Cates." Jason nodded his head and made a mental note of the name for later and as he bent over the top of her head to rinse his face.

"Stop, you will get soap in my eye," Bethany batted at him.

"Then stop hogging all the water." He told her while pushing his head under. She quickly turned and pushed her face into his chest to avoid the soap now running down her back. Jason wrapped his arms around her and turned them both so his back was now to water.

"You did that on purpose," she laughed up to his face while moving her arms around his waist, both of them now under the still steaming water.

"Yes. Now what happened at the car?"

"Uh, what car," Bethany asked as Jason began to see her eyes focus on his mouth as her pink tongue reached out to lick her lips before she bit her bottom one.

"The one waiting for Stone with the Boss in it," he couldn't help the smile that reached his eyes as she continued to lose focus on their conversation.

"The Boss… Sonny… Sonny Corinthos, yes that was it." Jason bent down to kiss her as her arms moved up his sides and she ran her hands over his chest.

"What happened at the car?" He asked a second time as he kissed along her jaw.

"Stone…oh…asked me to…to have coffee with him…tomorrow." Jason reached back and turned off the shower while still keeping one arm around her.

"So, you are going on date with another man?" Bethany suddenly stood strait up and moved away to grab a towel missing the teasing look in his eyes.

"No, Robin will be there, too." With her back turned to him as she huffed and swung back toward him. "I would never…" she turn fully around prepared to hit him with a second towel, she caught the smirk on his face and barely controlled laughter.

"So he is bringing a bird with him?" Jason took the towel and started to dry off while a full smile spread across his face.

"She's his girlfriend."

Jason could tell she was fighting with herself to stay upset with him. "I was going to invite you but maybe I will go alone." She tossed her wet hair behind her, flinging drops of water at him as she walked past him toward to bed.

"What time?" Jason walked up behind her and kissed the side of her neck while his arms wrapped around her to catch her when her knees buckled.

"Three o'clock… at… Kelly's," Bethany managed to tell him before he lifted her onto the bed and took away her ability to do anything other than feel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight bounced of silver serving dishes and crystal glasses while the mahogany table glowed from recent polishing. The breakfast room looked like a princess fairytale if not for the oppressive silence and the four other _employees_ in the room. Unwilling to break the silence Jason led Bethany over to the side table with the hand at the small of her back. Breakfast at the Candy House was served at 7:30 a.m. with the Witch arriving at precisely 7:55 a.m. They had learned it was best to come early and to try to finish eating as soon as possible. To keep the Witch waiting was not a wise decision and the less time spent in her company the safer they were.

"Hello Dears," Jason stood from his seat next to Bethany as Helena entered the room and walked to the side board.

"I trust you are all ready for your assignments." Helena sat at the head of the table as the men in the room resumed their seats. "Everyone is expected back at Wyndamere by six o'clock, we are hosting important guests and all of you will be in attendance."

"Bethany," Helena snapped. "You will be dressed and ready to entertain in the Grand Reception Hall. If you are not present Mr. Morgan will pay for your disobedience."

"Yes Madam," While she appeared calm Jason could feel Bathany push her knee into his leg underneath the table. "What time will guests be expected?"

"Eight o'clock, Marie will have a gown and the jewels waiting for you at seven." Helena stop to look around the other men silently waiting her wrath. "All of you will find your assignments for the day in your rooms. I expect them to be completed in a timely matter."

Everyone quickly stood and with a slight bow to Helena exited the room before separating.

"Jason, do you know who is coming tonight?" Bethany whispered as they climbed the grand staircase leading up to private family quarters before taking a second staircase at the end to the hall up to their room on the service floor.

"No, I heard the Witch is courting both Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Tattaglia." Jason stepped in front of her and opened the door to their room slowly and checked to make sure it was secure before allowing Bethany to enter.

"I hope to still meet with Robin and Stone today," Bethany reached for the folder setting on the side table. "You have two deliveries; one of them is to Mr. Corinthos."

"The other is for?" Jason asked while walking toward the closet for their coats.

"The Port Charles Police Department," Bethany looked up to Jason with a crease between her brows as he strode over to her.

"What would I deliver there?" Jason took the file from her to read it himself. "It does not say. The Witch must have a contact there as well."

"Be careful," Bethany reached out and opened the closet door. "Will you be with me at Kelly's?"

"Yes, what time will you meet them?" Jason reached into the closet and held Bethany's coat as she slid her arms in.

"At 3 o'clock," she turned her face and looked up over her shoulder at Jason as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"You also be careful, you do not know this Rock and Bird." She turned in his arms as she rolled her eyes.

"I have to go to Ms. Davis' office and the General Hospital records room, should be a safe day." She stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the check.

"Will you go to the library today?" Jason asked as he stepped back and put on his own leather jacket.

"Yes, I check to see what is required to enroll at PCU and our accounts as well." She smiled sweetly at him while his shoulders slump in defeat and an arm reached back to absently close the closet door.

"You will go first, I will work to pay." He opened the door and waited while she walked though.

"You will go." She stopped and looked him directly in the eyes before stepping over the threshold.

"For you, I go."

"No for you," she moved passed him and down the hall to the staircase.

Jason was standing outside of Kelly's dinner later that afternoon, he had made it a point to stop by several times though out the day and learn the staff and patrons schedules. He also learned about the bar in the basement and the secret door that led to it. The bar was dusty and looked as if people had forgotten it was even there. If things worked out he could open the bar and pay for Betka's school or even hide from the Witch if needed.

Jason didn't want Betka to worry but things were heating up on the Candy Island and he increasingly felt he needed a way to get them out. Helena's business was not as stable as she thought and legally he and Betka could be forced back to Russia anytime. Not an outcome he wanted for her.

He saw the sunlight shining off her golden hair as she rounded the corner and walked toward him. He could feel the grin spread across his face and did nothing to stop it. She was still his beacon in a gray world.

"You are early," Bethany smiled as she spotted him leaning again the wall across from the entrance to Kelly's.

Jason gathered her into his arms and placed a kiss on her temple before pulling back and reaching for her hand. "I have something to show you."

"Where are we going?" Bethany asked as he lead her around the back of Kelly's and to a side door that was blocked by a trash bin.

"Here," Jason motioned toward the bin and Bethany looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Here? What is here?" Jason moved behind the bin and opened the door just enough for him to fit through.

"Come," Jason looked into her eyes and gave her a smirk as he gave a tug to her hand.

"It is dark." Bethany pulled back on the arm Jason was tugging.

"Betka, are you _afraid_ of the dark?" Jason purposely used the expression that he knew was like raising a red cape to a bull. It was a tone that he had teased her with for years knowing by her body language that she wasn't afraid just hesitant and that she would never back down from a challenge.

"I am not," she shook her head and sent her blond hair flying behind her shoulders and glared up into his innocent expression. "Do not think I know not what you are doing."

"Then follow me," Jason's smile reached all the way into his eyes as he again tugged her arm and started down the stairs behind the door. "Wait here," he told her at the bottom of the stairs as he let go of her hand and moved away from her.

"Oh, what is this place?" Bethany asked as Jason turned on the lights from the switch a few feet to her left.

"Our future," Jason raised his arms to gesture to the whole room before moving back to her side and taking both her hands in his.

"Betka, the Island is not safe and the Witch is not as powerful as she thinks. There is a war coming between Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Tattaglia. The Corinthos Organization does not allow drugs to come near their territory. Several of the Witch's other employees have gone missing, they will not be found. The Police look at Witch too. She is not as smart as she think, was man with curly hair talking with Police Chief. They not see me but talk about "Greek Witch" and know details they should not. I fear that one day something will happen to me, carry wrong package in wrong place, what would happen to you then? We have to leave Candy House as soon as possible. I could run this bar to pay for your school." Jason's was looking directly into her and noted to himself the wrinkle between her eyes that appeared whenever she was worried.

"Come," He smiled while tugging her arms playfully, "I show you something else." He turned directing her to the opposite side of the room.

Opening the door and tuning on a second light switch, a once beautiful crystal chandelier cast a soft glow about the room. It appeared to be a large sitting room with furniture covered in dust clothes, Jason pointed to the left. "There is bed room, next door is wash room, and the last is kitchen. More space than we had in Russia, can make good life here."

As Jason turned to Bethany he found tears in her eyes, he quickly brought both hands up to hold her face as he wiped a slowing falling tear with his thumb, "Betka, you do not like?"

"Jason is more than we ever dreamed of, but how will we do it? What if we have to go back to Russia, what if the Witch finds out?"

"Shhh, I will find way, but is almost 3 o'clock. We meet Rock and Bird?" Jason smoothed her hair behind her ears as he brought his hands to her shoulders.

"_Stone_ and _Robin._" Bethany took one last deep breath and stepped away from Jason. "I want to see the rest." Jason watched Bethany as she moved around the apartment and he smiled to himself as he could almost see her making lists and plans in her head. "We have to go now."

"Just a minute," she called from inside the bed room. "I think there are windows that could be opened in here. Would be good for light and in case we need a second way out."

"Betka, we will be late."

"Coming," Bethany quickly exited the room and returned to his side. "We need to clean but everything looks very solid. What about the bar?" They were moving back to the grand staircase as Jason turned off lights behind them.

"I must check water and drains but most good, some small repairs." Jason told her as they moved up the stairs and back out to the alley. Jason moved some trash back around the door and hind the fact that anyone had been in the area.

Jason and Bethany walked around the building and entered Kelly's, the bell above of door jiggled merrily letting the waitress know they had come in.

"Hi, welcome to Kelly's. Just pick any table you like." A young woman with Penny on her nametag greeted them with a smile. Jason put a hand on the small of her back and led Bethany over to a table to the left of the service counter were he could place a wall to both their backs and still see both entrances.

The bell above the door rang out again as a young couple entered, the boy was about Jason's 5' 11" with shoulder length hair, and his brown eyes were shining down at the petite girl at his side. She had a small delicate face and Jason could easily see how well her name fit her. Robins could be fierce when defending their nests and whether the boy was aware of it or not she had quickly surveyed the area and seemed to challenge everyone in the room while standing slightly in front of the boy as they entered.

"Bethany," the boy called out as he spotted them and raised a hand in greeting as the couple moved toward their table. The Bird's body language told Jason she was nervous and still on edge, he heard the chair next to him scrape across the floor as both he and Betka stood to greet the couple.

"Stone," Bethany greeted with one of her big friendly smiles as she took a couple of steps around the table and raised her arms to greet him with a hug. Jason noticed the Bird's shoulders relax slightly as he joined Bethany with a hand on the small of her back as she stepped out of the hug and the other rose to shake with the boy.

"This is Jason Morgan," Bethany continued talking to Stone before turning slightly to look up at Jason, "Jason meet Stone Cates."

"It is nice to meet you; Bethany has told me much about you." Jason said as the two men shook hands.

"Not sure there was much to tell," Stone smiled back and wrapped his free arm around the girl next to him. "Bethany, Jason, meet my girlfriend Robin Scorpio." Jason watched the last of the tension leave her body as she smiled and reached to shake both their hands.

"Please sit down, I'm not sure Kelly's has ever seen so formal an introduction." Robin laughed slightly and moved toward the table. Jason held Betka chair for her as she sat before taking a seat himself.

"So Stone told me he meet you at the library, were you studying for class?" Robin asked as Penny walked up to the table.

"Hi what can I get you today? Ruby made some fresh brownies today." She continued as she gave Robin a big wink.

"Penny you're gonna make me fat!" Robin replied, with a horrified look on her face before breaking out in giggles and turning toward the group. "The problem with coming to the same diner all your life is they know all your weaknesses. Share with me?" she asked looking up under her lashes at Stone.

"Don't forget the ice cream and chocolate sauce or we will never hear the end of it," Stone rolled his eyes at Penny as she wrote down their order.

"Coffee with that as well?" at both Stone and Robin's nod she turned toward Betka and Jason, "how about you two?"

"We will please have the same." Jason spoke up, "there is no denying Bethany chocolate." Jason looked at Stone with male understanding.

"You love chocolate too," Betka exclaimed as Penny wrote down the order.

"All men love chocolate they just pretend to indulging us. I'll be right back with your coffees." Penny smiled and moved toward the service bar.

"Where were we, oh the library, what are you studying?" Robin asked.

"We are not in college but hope to go in the future. I was looking for information on what we would need to qualify in this country and what paperwork we would need." Bethany answered.

"Where are you guys from?" Stone asked.

"Russia, we meet when we were children." Bethany answered as Penny placed their coffees on the table.

"Did you meet at school or the playground or something?" Robin asked as she was looking down and spooning sugar into her coffee.

Jason felt Bethany stiffen at his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before answering. "No we meet at Mazanovsky, an orphanage." He tensed slightly waiting for the couple to pull away as most would in Russia.

"Wow, that makes four of us then, my parents were murdered and Stone's are gone too."

"Were you both in orphanages?" Bethany asked before taking a sip of her black coffee.

"I was luckily and had Uncle Mac, he's the police chief, Stone had a rougher time but he lives with Sonny now."

"Bethany, you meet Sonny, he picked me up from the library. Actually he asked if you two would like to come to dinner sometime. He's an awesome cook." Stone said with an open smile before noticing the sudden look of fright on Bethany's face.

"He is a really great guy…"Stone started defensively before Bethany turn to Jason.

"The Witch, she will know." Robin and Stone both looked on in confusion.

"What Witch will know what?" Robin asked just as Penny brought over two brownie Sundays and quietly walked away.

Bethany looked to Jason before he gave her a small nod after checking the room for anyone new entering. "Helena Cassadine."

Stone looked confused while Robin focused a laser beam stare at both of them, "How in the hell did you get mixed up with her."

"You know who she is?" Stone asked Robin.

"My father and Luke Spencer stopped her and her crazy husband from freezing the world a couple of years ago." Stone started laughing but stopped when no one else joined him.

"Oh come on, nobody can freeze the world."

"Helena is a psychopath, don't put anything past her." Robin replied very seriously. "Ask Luke when you see him at the Club. How did you two get mixed up with her?"

"We were living St. Petersburg after leaving the orphanage, we worked any job we could but money was always too small. Helena learned about us from local Boss, she promised us jobs and way to leave Russia. Russia is no good place for Bethany; I need safer place for her. The Witch was our only way out but was not good." Bethany held Jason hand under the table as she heard his accent getting thicker. "Sorry, Bethany English is better."

"It's okay, but what you're saying is that Helena kind of tricked you." Robin asked.

"Yes, but now she watches us like prisoners and I if don't do as she says she hurts Jason. Please ask Mr. Corinthos to forget he knows me tonight." Bethany bit her bottom lip as she looked between Stone and Robin.

"What's happening tonight?" Robin asked as she looked toward Stone to see if he knew anything.

"Sonny doesn't tell me about business, but he said would have the penthouse to ourselves tonight," Stone replied with a one arm shrug.

"Helen is having a big meeting tonight; I have to entertain the guests. Look pretty and make them happy or we are punished. The Witch does not know that we are saving money in secret and that we want to leave. I think she would kill us if she knew." Bethany had leaned into the table and spoke very quietly.

"What plans have you made, I'm sure Sonny would help. He hates her because she is in a feud with the Spencer's. Kidnapped Laura for over a year at one point."

"She kidnapped Luke's wife?! Why has no one told me this stuff? How do you know all this?" Stone rattled off looking at Robin.

"My parents were double agents, I had a step-father who was a mob Boss, my boyfriend lives with the current Mob Boss, who I consider a close personal friend, and my Uncle Mac is the Police Chief, how would I not know this stuff? Heck I have even hid in the panic room in Sonny's Penthouse before."

"Sonny has a panic room?" Robin just rolled her eyes at Stone before she turned back to speak to Jason and Bethany.

"Look Sonny will be here with his men soon to pick us up, talk to him, he might be able to help you."

"We cannot be seen with him, there is a bench in the park near the swings. It is closed on three sides by bushes. Please have him meet me there. I have delivery from Helena for him, if she sees us that is cover." Jason told Robin.

"What about Bethany?" Stone asked.

"I will go back to island, safer if we are not seen together too much." She looked up into Jason's eyes before giving his hand another squeeze.

The bell above the door ring as a man in a dress suit walked in and nodded to Robin and Stone. "That's Johnny, Sonny must be waiting for us."

"I will be at park until 5:15pm, if he does not come I will take package to pier 52 but I must be on the 5:45pm boat launch." Jason stood to shake both Robin and Stones hands, handed Bethany some money and placing a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving though the back door of Kelly's.

"Bethany, it was really nice to meeting you and Jason." Robin reached out to shake her hand but pulled her into a one armed hug and whispered into her ear, "Helena is very dangerous, stay safe. I know Sonny will help, if not I know Luke will just because he hates her."

"Thank you," Bethany hugged her back before reaching for Stone to give him a full hug.

"No one except Robin and Sonny do that." Stone told her as they pulled apart.

"Touch is too important, hugs are too important, that is hard lesson all orphans learn." Bethany said with a small sad smile as she walked toward the door Johnny held open.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason opened the door to their room and found a light colored dress and black tux laid out on the bed. The tux let him know that rather than wait in their rooms, or in most cases the shadows, Helena expected him to be in the ballroom as well. As he hung his leather coat in the closet he could hear the shower turn off and toed off his boots as he called out to Betka.

"Hello, I am going with you tonight?" He asked loud enough to be heard though the door just as Bethany swung it open and finished tying a robe around her waist.

"Yes, the witch is very…extreme, upset? Said everyone must attend, must have weapon ready. She is more…." Bethany waved her arms around trying to fine the correct English word. "сумасшедший!"

"Shhh," Jason reached out and wrapped his arms around Bethany bringing her into his body. "I spoke with Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Spencer, we will be free tonight." He whispered into her ear knowing The Witch had eyes and ears everywhere. Bethany pushed back and looked directly into his eyes with one eyebrow raised in question but Jason just shook his head and kissed her on the forehead. Taking his cue Bethany stepped out of his arms and back toward the dress.

"What do you think of the dress?" She asked as she picked it up and held it to herself.

"I do not like that color," Jason groused while waving a hand at the offending garment. "It is exact same color as skin, will look like no clothes."

"It is called Champaign, but the crystals and the beading are pretty." Bethany smirked as she looked up at him and waved a hand over the full length beading.

"There are no arms." He scowled back at the strapless neckline.

"But it falls all the way to the floor." She all out grinned back at him.

"It has cut," Jason pointed to the slit in the dress that would show off almost a whole leg.

"If it did not, I do not think I could walk," She laughed at the full scowl on his face.

An hour and a half later Jason was sure he hated that dress as he watch Mr. Tattaglia eye Bethany from her head to her toes and back again. He was in his assigned roll as security at the edge of the room while Bethany had to mingle with Helen's guests. Jason had spent his time packing all of their belongings and hiding them in the tunnels near the hidden harbor on the back of the island. Everything that he and Betka would need to start their new life was ready, if the plan worked by tomorrow they would be free. As he watched Sunny Corinthos entered the room with his enforcers Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli flanking him.

While they had been in Port Charles Jason had made sure to know what was happening on the organized crime front, which people not to cross, who was on the take, and who trusted who. Noting the look of hostility that flashed in Mr. Corinthos' eyes as he spotted Mr. Tattaglia, before he put on a dimpled smirk meant to charm and disarm, he realized the Witch had very little understanding of the local network.

Mr. Corinthos had arrived just after nine o'clock and for the last hour and a half Jason had watched the Cuban work the room. His enforcers were never far away, both men moved with a silent, relaxed grace and easy smiles. As Jason watched the men as they spoke quite words to the other body guards within the Five Families and a slow shifting of bodies was taking place that Mrs. Cassadine was not aware of. Soon all of the men who owed loyalty to Mr. Corithos formed a loose circle around the room.

Jason moved to stand in front of a secret trap door built into the thick stone walls of the Candy House as Mr. Corinthos bowed his head slightly to Bethany and led her onto the dance floor as a traditional waltz started playing. Jason watched as the two body guards with Mr. Cornithos casually made their way to his side.

Johnny O'Brien nodded his head in greeting and lifted one eye brow in silent question.

Jason nodded back with a slight tilt of his head toward the secret door behind him.

Mr. Corinthos and Bethany were now a few feet away, with Mr. Corinthos leading Bethany closer to the outside edges of the dance floor the closer to Jason's position they came. With a quick wink for Mr. Corinthos, Bethany took a misstep that had the couple stopping directly in front of Jason. With a slight push Bethany was in Jason's arms as he spun her toward the hidden door and rushed her into the passageway behind it.

"This way," Jason whispered to the three men who followed, Francis Corelli behind Bethany while Johnny took the rear guard position behind Mr. Corinthos. Gun fire and screams of pain could be heard until they reach a fork in the passageway about 40 feet from the ballroom.

"We have about ten minutes until Spencer blows the house down, which is the fastest way to the beach on the north shore?" Francis Corelli asked as Bethany let out a small giggle. "What?"

"Sorry, I always thought of her as the Witch from Hansel and Gretel, she could be roast pig though." Bethany smiled and shrugged.

Jason just shook his head at her while grapping her hand and turning south, "this way, will be…" he waved his free hand from side to side, "but fast."

Five minutes later found them at the alcove were Jason and Bethany had spent much of their time. Jason quickly wrapped Bethany in the wool blanket he had left unpacked; he threw a full backpack over his left shoulder and grabbed two overstaffed large duffle bags.

"Here," Johnny demanded as he took the bags from Jason and looked toward Bethany's 4 inch strappy heels. "Don't know how she made this far in those things." Jason quickly picked up Bethany bridal style as the group cleared the tunnel onto the sandy beach. A sudden boom and the ground shaking under their feet had the men running to the speed boat anchored ten feet from the tunnel opening.

"Nice to see you made it," A tall man with curly blond hair greeted Mr. Corinthos.

"Luke, you crazy fool." Mr. Corthinos smiled as he jumped into the boat.

Johnny as throwing the bags over the side of the boat as is turn to face Jason, "I'll jump in and you can hand her over to me."

"Da," Jason returned as John boarded the boat and lend over for Bethany as Mr. Corelli continued to face the beach scanning for any threats. With a shout from Luke, Mr. Corelli and Jason turned and pushed the boat off the shore and into open water before jumping in themselves.

Twenty minutes later the speed boat pulled into a dock within a huge 258 foot yacht.

"Welcome to my floating home." Mr. Corthinos smiled as he turned to Jason and Bethany. "I believe there are people waiting for us in the bar. Come with me."

"This is the biggest boat I have ever seen," Bethany whispered to Jason as he helped her out of the speed boat and onto the deck.

"Darlin' welcome to Sonny's favorite toy, his Pegasus V complete with a crew of 26 and full medical bay, just in case our timing was off." Luck winked at her before starting to follow Mr. Corninthos.

Jason kept a hand on the small of Bethany's back as the group moved up the stairs and into a large lounge area complete with full bar, cream colored leather furniture, and cream colored grand piano.

"Sonny, Luke, you're back!" A small dark haired woman jumped up from one of the sofas before crashing into Mr. Corinthos and throwing her arms around him. "Did everything go okay? Did anyone get hurt? Are Bethany and Jason free? Is the Greek Witch gone?" she continued her rapid fire questions.

Mr. Corinthos took a step back to keep from falling as he returned her hug, "Slow down, everything is fine." He gently pulled back and glazed around the room, "Where's Stone?"

Robin stepped back, "He's sleeping but asked me to wait up for you."

Jason and Bethany had been standing behind both Mr. Corinthos and Luke, "I have someone you might like to see." Luke smiled as he moved aside.

"You're here." Robin smiled at the couple before she noticed the way Jason was still standing protectively next to Bethany as if he was waiting for someone to attack. "You're safe here, come sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Bethany answered as they group moved over to the larger seating area.

"So what are your plans now, do you have a place to stay." Robin asked as Mr. Corinthos and Luke joined them.

"We have money saved and there is a place we are interested but I need to find the owner." Jason explained as he took off his tux jacket and casually draped over Bethany's lap to cover the hated slit in her dress. Bethany turned and smiled at him as she reached for his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where is it at? I know who owns most of the property in Port Charles." Luke replied as he handed Mr. Corinthos a glass of scotch before sipping his own, "I was the mayor." At Jason's disbelieving look he continued, "Really, I was, right after I stopped the B…Witch from freezing the whole town."

Jason looked at Bethany and she just shrugged her shoulder in answer, "There is a bar under Kelly's, I would rent or buy, is place to live there as well."

"Damn, I forgot that was there. What are your plans, if you found the owner?"

"I have worked bar before in Russia, if plumbing good, could have bar running in month. There is no other bar in area, is a good location. Bethany would go to school."

"Well my new business partner your day just got better, give me 15% of the profits and space for a few private poker games and we'll call it a deal." Luke rose to his feet and held out his hand. Jason looked to Bethany, and raised an eyebrow in question, with a big smile she nodded as both stood to shake Luke's hand.

"I told you fairytales come true." Bethany winked at Jason as he rolled his eyes at her and bought into his side.

"No, if fairytale, your dress would have color, and sleeves, and no cut." Jason teased back as the group around them laughed.


End file.
